Surprising
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: It's Iruka's birthday and it seems that everyone has forgotten... Or have they? Silly fluff to counter my angst run. Rated for language only.


A/N: So I may have made a few people cry with my last one-shot... Um... sorry about that. So in recompense I promised someone I'd write something nice and fluffy for Iruka's Birthday. ^_^

Dedication: To Nello, I'm sorry I made you cry sweetie... Hope this makes you feel better. ^_-*

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, Naruto and anything immediately recognizable are not mine but oh if they were... *Evil grin*

Warnings: DRUNK SHINOBI! That's all you're getting lol.

Surprising.

Umino Iruka casually strolled down the Konoha high street totally at ease and without a care in the world. Actually, that was a great big lie complete with blaring fanfare and bells on but the reason he was so... Not upset persay but disheatened was so petty and menial it made him want to laugh at his own stupidity.

Today was May 26th, his _birthday._

And not a single soul had seemed to remember.

He knew he was being silly, the village was a bustling, _busy _place and a single Chuunin's birthday was nothing of any real significance but he would have thought that _someone _would have remembered.

But no one had, not even Naruto.

Sighing deeply the brunette continued his stroll home, pushing away his depressing thoughts. He was stronger than this and now was not the time to be bogged down by frivilous emotions. Soon his apartment came into view and Iruka felt himself slump with fatigue and disappointment. His apartment looked just as it had earlier in the day, the window was still wide open and gave full view of the home inside.

Nope, nothing unusual in there, everything was exactly how he'd left it this morning, clean tidy and completely gift free.

_Pull yourself together Iruka. _His brain admonished, _it's one day and it's not as if they remember you any other time, this behaviour is completely un-shinobi._

Thoroughly chastised by his own psyche the brunette slipped the key into his lock and opened the front door, shaking his head in self-reproach before stepping through the door. It was as he stepped through he noticed the foreign chakra signature just a second to late. A complicated array of glyphs lit up across the floor and swirled around the confused brunette, eyes wide he let out a meep before disappearing in poof of smoke.

Seconds later Iruka felt himself reappear in an unfamiliar place, instantly on edge he drew a kunai and held it close to his chest in a defensive position. Taking a good look at his surroundings he assumed he was in some kind of entryway, behind him a massive wooden door was barred shut leaving the only way to go forward. Slowly he slunk forwards toward the second massive door, cautiously scanning the hall for traps. He reached the door and feeling no chakra signatures from behind it confidently flung it open, still armed with his kunai.

The room appeared empty for all of a second then...

"SURPRISE!"

The brunette's jaw went slack with shock as the knife slipped from his grasp hitting the floor with a dull thunk. Brown eyes went very, very wide as Iruka took in the sheer mass of people stood before him.

"Wha..."

"Real eloquent Iruka!" A voice from the throng shouted.

The Chuunin blushed deep red and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry... I just... I wasn't expecting this, I thought everyone had forgotten."

From the congregation a blonde head appeared and hurled himself at the stunned brunette. Latching himself onto Iruka's waist Naruto grinned up at the teacher.

"Like we could forget about you Iruka-Sensei."

Iruka laughed and squeezed the blonde back.

"Alright lets get this party started!"

The room echoed with the cheers of the partygoers.

Several hours later an extremely inebriated Iruka foundd himself holed up in one of the many booths that littered the room. He sloppily turned his head to the side and grinned at both blonde's sitting next to him before taking a swig of yet another drink that had been placed in front of him. When he'd finished he threw a heavy arm around Naruto and pulled him close.

"Thanks for this N'ruto."

Besides him the blonde just grinned his own eyes struggling to focus on the teacher.

"Don't thank me... Wsn't my 'dea."

His voice was slightly slurred but the brunette managed to decipher the alcohol addled phrase and confusion crossed his face as the words sunk in.

"Who 'dea w's it?"

He asked, clearly baffled at the idea that someone other than Naruto had set this up.

"W's Baka-Sensei, said you n'ded to kick loose or summin. He set ev'rythin' up."

At the mention of Naruto's silver-haired Sensei Iruka felt his cheeks almost explode with colour and warmth. Kakashi had set this whole thing up, why? It made absolutely no sense to the drunken Chuunin, not that it would have made anymore if he had been sober but that was besides the point. But the fact still remained _Hatake Kakashi _had thrown _him _a surprise birthday party, it was unheard of, it was surprising and it made him feel utterly embarrassed yet wonderful at the same time.

He was ashamed to admit that he'd developed a rather unhealthy obsession with the copy-ninja that had stemmed from the diabolical disaster that was the Chuunin nominations. At first it had been the desire to know exactly what made the man act like such a pompous prick with no apparent care for his comrades safety. However after his investigation had began he found a very different person buried deep beneath all the masks and lies and had become obsessed with showing everyone that Kakashi wasn't just a shinobi but a regular human being as well.

So they'd started interacting, initially under the pretense of Naruto's well-being but after a while just because it was someone other than a bunch of crazy kids to hang out with. Of course the Jounin had appeared his usual bored self and the interactions had been awfully one sided but the fact Kakashi continued to show up had to count for something right?

The drunken logic of Iruka's brain spurred the man into taking action, he wanted to know what was going on and more importantly why the Jounin had done this for him since they were only just acquaintances. Rather clumsily the brunette clambered to his feet and made his way across the hall to the bar where he could see the distinctive shock of silver hair peeking above the crowd.

As he approached Iruka suddenly became very nervous and was starting to regret his hasty actions when a pair of arms encircled his waist and squeezed tight. The bear hug crushed all the oxygen from Iruka's lungs, not that it would have mattered all that much because the husky, drunk and aroused voice that ghosted across his ear would have caused his breath to freeze in his lungs in sheer revulsion.

"Hello there birthday boy."

Never mind the hard thing currently poking him in the ass that was most certainly NOT a kunai.

Brown eyes scanned the room for some kind of support but all of the party-goers were far to occupied in their own revelry to notice his discomfort.

That is except one.

A single storm gray locked with Iruka's, burning brightly with something the brunette couldn't quite discern. But before he managed to convey his message of distress he'd been flipped around and chapped, sticky lips had covered his own.

Utterly revolted the Chuunin pushed the jackass away gagging slightly as he rubbed the taste of the man off his mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

The vile man just smirked and moved forward again.

"Come on Sensei you know you enjoyed it." 

Iruka glared at his accoster and was about to retort when a blur moved beside him. The next thing the brunette knew the other man had gone sailing into another group of guests who looked none to happy at having their celebrations interrupted. Craning his head to the left Iruka looked to see who had sent the man flying and was utterly shocked to Kakashi beside him.

"Ka...kashi..."

"I believe Iruka-san doesn't appreciate your advances."

The Jounin's exposed eye was burning with rage and that something the brunette couldn't put his finger on. Across the hall the other man was pushed from the throng of people he'd fallen into and he glared at the copy-nin.

"Fuck you Hatake."

The drunkard dove forwards in a clumsy attempt at a tackle and failed miserably as Kakashi just gracefully dodged pulling Iruka with him. The man went careening forwards into the bar smashing and spilling a lot of patrons drinks in the process. Said patrons were understandably none to impressed by this and decided to retaliate, that's when all hell broke loose.

Within a matter of minutes the previously joyful and controlled party had devolved into a free for all bar brawl.

And the silly thing was Iruka was happy, deliriously happy, because a shinobi was always at their happiest when they were caught in the middle of chaos.

The brunette dodged a punch aimed at his head laughing maniacally and found himself back to back with the Jounin once again. Grinning madly and pumped up on adrenalin Iruka finally found the courage to confront the copy-nin.

"Naruto told me this was your idea."

Although he couldn't see the other man the brunette sensed Kakashi falter slightly.

"Damn brat, he told me he wouldn't say anything."

The embarrassment that coloured the man's voice was blatantly obvious although Iruka couldn't figure out why. Feeling he needed to reassure the silver-haired man he continued to talk all the while evading blows and projectiles.

"Either way I wanted to thank you, it was a very kind gesture although I don't understand why you would go through so much effort for me..."

Once again the brunette felt the Jounin falter but this time Kakashi grabbed hold of Iruka's wrist and span him around so they were pressed flush against one another. Iruka couldn't resist the small shudder of pleasure that wracked his body at the contact, quickly recovering as he parried a punch aimed at the back of Kakashi's head whilst the silver-haired man did the same.

"You really don't know why...?"

The gray eye swirled with emotion and Iruka felt his breath catch in his throat.

No...

It was impossible...

He couldn't...

He...

All coherent thought fled the brunette's brain as a pair of cloth covered lips covered his own. The second kiss of the evening was entirely different from the first. Where as the first had been rough and completely disgusting the kiss with Kakashi was tender, soft and filled with so many unspoken emotions it made his head spin and his body yearn for more. Tentatively Iruka pulled away his eyes wide and mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Now do you understand?" Kakashi asked.

The brunette nodded dumbly still caught in a haze of pleasurable shock and absently dodged a bottle flying toward his head.

"Are you okay Iruka?"

The silver-haired man's voice was hesitant and Iruka could read underneath the question to what Kakashi was actually asking.

_Are we okay?_

"I... Yes, fine just fine."

He smiled up at the Jounin in what he hoped was a reassuring manner and Kakashi returned the smile whilst KO'ing a guy that had tried to sneak up behind him.

"But after we get out of this madness you and me are going to have a talk."

"As you wish Sensei..."

Kakashi's smile could have lit up the entire room.

The next morning found two slightly bruised and hungover men sat in the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked over her steeped fingers with bloodshot eyes and frown on her face.

"So would one of you like to explain how a simple surprise party turned into the biggest impromptu sparring session in Konoha's history?"

Both men had the decency to look a little sheepish and promptly averted their gazes from their leader. The Hokage sighed and sat back in her chair trying to will away the headache that was rapidly forming. Why could nothing be simple in this village? Especially when it involved the brat.

"Wish I could Hokage-sama. Can we just leave it down to being 'one of those things'."

Amber eyes narrowed at the smug looking Jounin in front of her and she shook her head in exasperation.

"At least tell me what started it, I have to try and at least spin something to the council."

Kakashi grinned under his mask his eye arcing into it's familiar inverted 'U'

"I was protecting Iruka-Sensei's chastity... OWW!"

The brunette thumped Kakashi and blushed furiously, god dam teasing Jounin!

"Who said it needed protecting_ Hatake-san._ I'm a grown man not a child."

Tsunade just rolled her eyes and motioned for them to leave not wanting to deal wiyh their antics. Taking the hint both men rose, bowed and walked toward the door. Once outside Iruka glared at the Jounin and cracked his knuckles in a menacing fashion.

"My _chastity_?"

"But it's true Iruka..." The Jounin teased not heeding the warning

"Kakashi..."

"Yes Iruka?"

"I'd start running if I were you." Brown eyes glinted menace.

"Why...? Hey what's that... Iruka, Iruka... OWW not the face!... AGH!"

~End~

A/N: Sorry I meant to get this out on Iruka's birthday but I... Uh _misplaced _my phone and through sheer good luck and awesome parents I got it back... I seriously owe my mum a huge favour, my life is on my phone and I get twitchy without it.

Anywho hope you enjoyed the story and reviewers shall be showered with awesomeness!


End file.
